Blue Flower in the Middle of the Mist
by hitsugaya-tomome
Summary: She felt betrayed, but they never think that they've betrayed her. She wanted to help them, but they think that she's the one who need their helps. Would the blue flower still be protected by the mist? Or would someone find it and pluck it out?
1. Chapter 1

It's the first time I start writting again after a year, so yeah, hahaha xD And genderbend too at that D:  
Ugh, I just hope it's not awkward *burried face on the pillow* 

**Chapter 1**

"_You know that it's useless", his silky-like voice echoed in the small room, sending chilly feeling all through her body. "You can't do it alone, you'll need me". _

_Bitter smile forming on her small lips. Slowly, she turned her back to faced the guy that had been taunting her mind. _

_She gave him her blank look, but her eyes radiating her anger. "We won't know about it. I'm able to do it myself". _

_An arrogant smirk plastered on his flawless face. He took a few steps and reached out his hand, cupping her face. She flinched at the sudden contact with his cool hand, but paid it no mind. She tried her best to not showing any fear that would satisfy him. _

_He leaned closer, and she could feel his hot breaths on her face. She could smell his peppermint scent from how close they were. A scent that she always longed for ever since she met him. _

"_We will see about that, Tetsuya", he whispered on her ear. _

_With that, he left the room, leaving her with unspoken promise that no matter what, she will come back to his arms. _

**Seirin High School**

Spring wind blew past her, swishing away her short blue hair. It was her first day attending Seirin High School, and many students were swarming around her. Even if she was in the middle of sea people, she went through them with ease while keeping her book in hands. Upperclassmen were trying to promote their clubs to the freshmen. But she paid them no mind because there is only one club she has in mind.

After a while, she found the club stand that she had been looking for. There were a-couple-look-like upperclassmen that waited on that stand, but they seemed to not notice her.

"Ano…" the girl tried to catch the upperclassmen attention but no succed.

Sighing, she took one of the forms that sprawled all over the table. She wrote her name, class, and her middle school name, and then put them in the stack of other registration forms and walked away.

… - … - … - … - …

"I bring back a freshman that want to join…"

"Is this basketball club?" a tall and huge red-haired asked while carrying an upperclassman with one hand easily.

Aida Riko stared at the red-haired freshman with shock written all over her face, while her companion, Hyuuga Junpei, was gaping at the sight in front of him. _'Bring back? Isn't it the other way around?'_ Hyuuga thought while shaking his head.

"Yes, we're from basketball club~! Want to join in, right? Please sit down and fill this form while I'll explain to you about our club~" Riko gave the freshman the application form and a cup of tea beside it.

"No need, I'll just write down my name and get going". The red haired freshman sat down, scribbled his name and drank the teacup that had been offered to him.

_**Name : Kagami Taiga **_

_**From America **_

_**Reason to join the club : **_

Riko and Hyuuga scooted closer to see what the red haired write.

After he finished writing his registration form, Kagami stood up and ready to leave. But Riko's voice halted him.

"Wait, you didn't write your reason to join the club?"

"No need. Japanese basketball is all the same anyway". With that he left the basketball club's seniors gaping at him.

"He's so big! And with that aura, he really looks like a tiger," commented Izuki Shun, staring at Kagami's back.

"Waaaahhh! Izuki, Tsuchida, Mitobe, you scums! You guys escaped leaving me alone while that freshman carried me up!" Koganei Shinji wailed. Izuki just ignored him, while Tsuchida and Mitobe gave him sheepish smiles.

"That freshman, Kagami Taiga, a returnee from America. He must be good seeing that he learned from the best place" Hyuuga peeped in. He scratched his head, taking a look at Kagami's registration form.

Sighing, Riko stood up and gathered the registration forms that sprawled all over the table. "Well, at least we got 10 freshmen that interested to join in. Let's go back".

"Hey Riko, you forgot about this one," said Koganei giving Riko a resignation form that left out on the table.

"Oh? I didn't know about this one". She received the form and scanned it. Her eyes widened when she take a look at what's written on it. "WHAAATT?!"

Sensing something's weird, Hyuuga took the form from Riko's hand. "What is it? Why are you so surprised?"

The other seniors that got curious also scooted closer, checking the form, and they got the same expressions as Riko's. "WHAAATT?! HOW? WHEN?"

_**Name : Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**From Teikou Middle School **_

"If he's a freshman, than that means, he's one of Generation of Miracles?" Hyuuga managed to ask after he took some breaths.

Riko looked frustrated. She really didn't remember anyone that filled this form. "Why I can't remember it? I have been waited here all the time but I don't remember someone filled this form!"

"It looks like we really got amazing freshmen this year," Izuki mumbled in awe.

Evil smile appeared on Riko's face. Oh, how she really like this situation. Well, they could meet their awesome freshmen at afterschool practice tomorrow.

… - … - … - … - …

Kuroko was preparing herself for the first basketball practice that they'd be having today. She was already clad in her loose white T-shirt and blue basketball shorts. She let her blue shoulder length hair loose untied, and she was having a dilemma whether she should appear as a girl or pretend as a boy seeing that the club she was joining is a boys basketball after all. Back in her middle school, she didn't need to think about this because all of her teammates trusted her skill and accepted her in their circles.

The thoughts about her old teammates saddened her.

Getting rid of that thought immediately, she shook her head and reached out for something in her bag.

'_Better be prepared first'_ she thought, putting on a short guy's style blue-haired wig on her head. _'Ah, I also have to deepened my voice whenever I speak'._

After wrapping white linen to her chest to make it look flat, she got out of the bathroom with a new determination on her blank face.

… - … - … - … - …

"Now, take off your shirt!" Riko commanded to the freshmen in front of her.

"EEEEHHH?!"

All of the freshmen paled. Of course they were, who wouldn't if a girl ask you to take your shirt off in front of her.

"Just do it, idiots. She's our coach afterall," the glasses captain said. He, afterall, knows Riko's ability to scan people's ability charts just by looking at them. It would help her to make a perfect training menu for them.

The freshmen complied and took off their shirts so that Riko could start her scanning. She stared at them while giving comments of what they're leaking off here and there. But when she reached the tall red haired freshman, all she could do was gaping at the sight in front of her.

'_Bloody hell! I've expected that this Kagami is good, but this chart… He's a monster!'_

"Coach!" Hyuuga's voice brought her back from her inner world.

"Ah, eeerr.. Okay, it's enough. You can put on your shirts". Riko checked her clipboard on her hand, making sure that all of the freshmen are here already. "Hmmm… It seems that Kuroko-kun is not here yet. Maybe he'll come around tomorrow?"

"Ano… I'm here" a voice suddenly spoke up from beside her.

"KYAAAAA!" Riko screamed, stepping back. "Since when you're here? Who are you?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, and I've been here since the start".

The seniors were looking at her curiously, but Riko only narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to deceive me?" She gritted her teeth, annoyed.

Nervousness formed in Kuroko's chest, but she tried to dismiss it. Her disguise couldn't be found out this soon. She masked her nervousness with her calm façade. "What are you talking about?"

Riko reached out and grasped Kuroko's wig, pulling it off. "YOU are a GIRL! Did you think you can deceive my eyes?!"

Everyone gasped while Kuroko could only sighed. She didn't expect to have a coach that have sharp eyes like Riko.

"What? He's a girl?"

"Wait, she's that Teikou's guy, right?"

"What is a girl doing here?"

"CALM DOWN!" Hyuuga shouted. As a captain, he had to clear this misunderstanding. So he faced the blue haired girl, that he thought look cute enough after he looked much closer. "So, you're Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Yes, I am"

"You were attending Teikou before, right? Are you joining to become a manager?" Hyuuga asked again.

"Yes, and no. I'm joing to become a player"

Everyone sweat dropped. How in the world a girl joining a boys basketball club to become a player? Riko seemed to having a thought on her own, Kagami looked annoyed, while the rest looking and gaping at Kuroko.

Kuroko sighed. She really didn't like if someone misunderstand her, but she could understand because it's so rare for a girl to playing in a boys basketball club, although there's no rule that against it.

'_A girl basketball player from Teikou? I think I've heard about it before'._ Riko tried to grasp what's the nagging feeling that she felt at the moment.

Izuki joined in Hyuuga to confront the blue haired girl, because it seemed that his bestfriend getting confused to what should he do. "But Kuroko-chan, have you played basketball before?" he asked with a smile, hoping that he could knock some sense to the girl.

"Yes, I have. And I've played in some matches at middle school before," Kuroko responded still with her deadpanned face.

"WHAAATTT?"

Hearing it snapped Riko from her thought. Shock written all over her face. _'Oh my God, I can't believe it! Why that thought didn't acquire to me before?!'. _She looked at the other female inside the gym. Excitement running through her veins. _'She… I thought it was just a rumour, but she's here in front of my eyes! The only female player from Teikou, one of Genereation of Miracles, the one that got respected by the other GoM members, the phantom sixth player, Kuroko Tetsuya'._

It seemed Riko was not the only one who recognized the blue haired girl, realization seemed to hit Izuki too.

"Wait, Kuroko-chan, you… You are the phantom sixth player, right? One of Generation of Miracles?" asked Izuki carefully.

Many gasps can be heard inside the gym. Everyone stared at Kuroko with disbelieves on their faces, well except Kagami, he looked confused and lost.

Sighing for nth times already, she nodded, confirming their suspicions.

With that confirmation, no one could say anything. They were too shocked that someone like Kuroko would into a new built school like Seirin.

Riko grinned madly. She stepped forward, and putted her hands on both of Kuroko's shoulders. "Welcome to Seirin High's Basketball Club, Kuroko-chan~".

… - … - … - … - …

He carried his tray full of burgers and sat down on one of the seats in the side of Maji Burger. After learning about Generation of Miracles, he felt so excited. If he knew that there were monsters like them in his year, he would join basketball club as soon as possible. Waiting is impossible for him. He really want to face them soon.

Taking a bite of his burger, he realized there was a presence in front of him and chocked on his food.

"GAAAAHHHH!"

"Good afternoon, Kagami-kun. You've got a big appetite, I see," greeted Kuroko while sipping on her vanilla milkshake.

"Since when were you here? Get off! This is my seat!"

"I've been here since the start. I like the vanilla milkshake here, this is my usual hangout place".

"If people see us together, they'd think that we're a couple or something"

She paused for a moment. "That'd be scary". And she continued sipping her milkshake calmly.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" he shouted, but the blue haired girl still didn't bother to move. With a sigh, Kagami continued on his meal.

He studied the girl in front of him. She looked nothing like a person that used to be in a team full of monsters. _'But if she was one of them, she must be good, right?'_.

"Hey, Kuroko, I've heard about Generation of Miracles. You're one of them right?"

"I don't like to be referred as one of them, but unfortunately I am"

"Then you must be good! Let's play one-on-one!" Kagami asked, feeling excited again.

Kuroko stared blankly at him, but then her attention got back to her vanilla milkshake, "I don't want to, it'd be troublesome".

"Come on! Just play one game!"

"No".

"Gaaahhh, you're no fun!". Kagami leaned back to his seat, grumbling.

"Even if I play against Kagami-kun, I'll lost for sure. I'm not a type of player like Kagami-kun, I'm a shadow".

"A shadow? What do you-.."

"_**You've got a mail, you've got a mail!"**_ a voice cutted Kagami's sentence.

The blue haired girl reached into her bag, pulling out a light blue phone.

"Is that your phone?"

"Yes". She flipped open her phone and looked into her new mail.

_**From : Kiyoshi-senpai**_

_**Subject : First Practice **_

_**Tsuya-chan, how's the first afterschool practice today? It must be fun, ne~?**_

Smiling, she replied immediately.

_**To : Kiyoshi-senpai**_

_**Subject : Re:First Practice**_

_**It was quite a hectic, but I think I could manage **_

"Is that your boyfriend?" asked Kagami curious, seeing that the usual expressionless girl in front of him smiled at the text.

"No, of course not" she anwered, while seeing the immediate reply.

_**From : Kiyoshi-senpai**_

_**Subject : Re:First Practice **_

_**Lol xD That's my Tsuya-chan! \( ^ o ^ )/**_

Her smile widened and she shutted her phone back. "Sorry for the disturbance".

"Not really" he shrugged.

But when she was about to put her phone back to her bag, her phone was ringing, signaling she got a phone call. She looked at the caller ID and froze. There, a person that she avoid the most, was calling her. She ignored the call and put her phone back to her bag.

"You aren't gonna take that call?"

"No. It's not important anyway".


	2. Chapter 2

okay, chapter 2 has finally updated xD

I was a bit distracted before, *cough* watching Darker Than BLACK *cough*. that anime had been on my dvd case for such a long time, and I can't believe that I actually enjoy it after so many times I've avoided that anime, lol.

ehem, anyway, thanks for those who had reviewed, favoured, and followed this story. your supports really gave me motivation to continue this story *sobs*

IMPORTANT NOTES: I make this story a bit different from its original story. so maybe you'll find Kuroko progressing faster than in the anime

enough chit-chat, so enjoy the story guys~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was raining heavily that afternoon after school, so Seirin's basketball club decided to having a match between seniors and juniors for their first official practice. Most of the juniors looked nervous, fidgeting here and there. Well, except two of them though.

"FINALLY! I CAN PLAY BASKETBALL!" screamed Kagami Taiga, feeling excited. He clenched both of his fists to held back his so much excitement that running through his veins.

"You really are a basketball-idiot, Kagami-kun," a voice suddenly could be heard from below him.

"GAAAAHHH!". Startled, Kagami stepped back and tripped on his own leg, making him fell back.

Kuroko just looked up to see the red-haired fell, her hands still fumbling to tie her shoelaces. Her usual deadpanned expression plastered on her face, but there was a bit amusement in her eyes.

Kagami immediately stood up, glaring down at the only female player. "You did that in purpose, didn't you, Kuroko?!"

Trying hard not to laugh, Kuroko looked back to her shoelaces, hiding a small smile that appeared on her lips. "Of course not, Kagami-kun. It's not my fault at all that Kagami-kun didn't notice my presence".

"You…" he hissed, but then his face brightened up, as if he realized something that made him happy. "Well, today I can see how strong you are, one of the Generation of Miracles! You can give all of your best, but I'm sure no one can beat me!" he grinned and left her to do some warming up.

"_**I can't wait to see how strong they are, Tetsu! But I'm sure that at the end, I'll always win!" **_

Kuroko scowled when she suddenly remembered one of her former teammates. She missed them dearly, but she also hated them. Anger started to filling her up, but she suppressed them back. It was no use for her to be angry with them when they didn't know what they have done. She'd just show it and rub it to their faces.

"I can see dark aura looming around you in this gloomy day. Are you angry?". Someone patted her head and sat down beside her.

Annoyed, Kuroko grabbed that hand away from her head. "I'm not angry at all, Izuki-senpai, but I'll be if Senpai pat me once again. I'm not a pet" told Kuroko with her flat tone.

Izuki only chuckled while Kuroko went back fumbling with her shoelaces. The laces kept getting loose whenever she tried to tied them and it almost make her snap. Almost.

"Took you long enough to tie that laces". Izuki reached down and took the laces from her grasp, tying them securely. "Okay, it's done. Join the others and do some warming up". He patted her one last time before joining the other seniors.

She touched her head, still felt annoyed, but muttered a soft thank you under her breath and joined the juniors for warming up.

… - … - … - … - …

The practice match went smoothly, with the juniors on the lead in the middle of second quarter. With Kagami's over-powered dunks, they scored points easily. But then at the beginning of third quarter, the seniors team started to show their skills and coordinators, closing the gap between their points. The juniors couldn't keep up with their seniors play, except for Kagami. And because of that, the seniors reached up on the lead in the middle of third quarter.

It surely made the juniors doubting their skills. They weren't sure if they could keep up much longer.

"I think it's useless, our seniors sure are strong. We won't win even with Kagami's dunks. I wanna give up…" said one of the juniors, Furihata Koki.

As hot-headed as ever, Kagami saw red on his eyes and snapped at the other juniors. "Give up?! You want to give up?! GIVE UP IS ONLY FOR WEAKLINGS, YOU SCU-.. GYAAAAAAAAA!". His shouting was cutted off because Kuroko tackled his knees with hers.

"Please refrain your anger, Kagami-kun"

"Shit, Kuroko! What the hell is that for, huh?! And where were you this long? I didn't see you at all during the match!"

Riko, who was watching their banter, just realized that she also not noticing Kuroko at all during the match, even if she was the judge. _'That's right, I didn't see her at all until now. Where was she all this time?'_

"I'm in the court all the time, but yeah, I didn't do much all this time, sorry. I'll make up for it. But first, you have to apologize for snapping at them, Kagami-kun". Kuroko nodded to the other juniors while pulling her black wristbands on place.

Kagami slumped down, but did it anyway. "Yeah, right, sorry…"

"I-It's okay! It's m-my fault too, whined li-like that," stuttered Furihata.

Kuroko tied her short blue hair into a high-ponytail. Some of her front-hair framing her face, so that people could see her face clearer. She turned her gaze to the other juniors, making them blushed a bit because they all realized how cute she was.

"Please pass the ball to me"

"E-Eh?". The juniors could only stared at her, curious.

Sighing, she stepped back into the court without glancing back. "Just trust me".

Kagami grinned madly, understanding that the girl in front of him would be showing some or all of her capabilities. "Show me what you've got, Kuroko!"

She saw the juniors stepped back into the court, and noticed that something would be happened. _'It maybe become more interesting'._

… - … - … - … - …

Strange passes started to appear in the middle of third quarter. One second that the seniors succeed to steal the ball, seconds later the ball disappeared from their grasp, coming back to the juniors. It was as if something or _someone_ kept avoiding them to take the ball.

"YOSHAAAAA!". Kagami dunked again after receiving the ball that came out of nowhere.

Hyuuga didn't believe that they couldn't steal the ball from the juniors. His friends also kept saying that the ball disappeared from their sight. It made him more frustrated because he didn't know what was going on.

"Izuki! Why did you pass the ball to Kagami!" shouted Hyuuga.

"I wasn't, Hyuuga! Like I said, the ball disappeared when I passed it to you and Kagami got it instead. And where the hell is the junior that you're marking?"

He looked down and realized that Kuroko disappeared again from his marking. _'Where the hell does she disappear again? Shit! Don't tell me,'_.

Furihata passed the ball to Kuroko, that had stood in the middle of the court, and she swung her left hand, making fast pass to Kagami who immediately dunked it into the ring.

'_Misdirection?!'_ Riko stared wide-eyed at the strange phenomenon in the court. _'Diverting people focus to something else beside herself so that she'll look like disappear. This technique usually used by magician for their magic tricks. I can't believe she use it in the court'._ Her gaze then shifted into the only female player in the court. _'She really is brilliant, the phantom sixth player of Teikou'._

Only mere seconds until the end of fourth quarter, Kuroko dribbled alone to the ring while her other teammates were marking their seniors.

"Go, Kuroko!" one of the shouted.

She reached the ring and preparing for a shoot. Holding the ball with both of her hands, she bend her knees and jumped, shooting the ball to the ring.

'_This is it, the phantom sixth player's shoot!'_ everyone thought while seeing how the shoot of one of Generation of Miracles would be.

But alas, instead of going into the ring, the ball hitted the ring and bounced back. Kuroko only tilted her head. "Ah, I missed again…" she claimed out loud. Everyone that saw that sweatdropped, not expecting that she'd missed.

"Really…"

Kagami jumped and dunk the ball into the ring. "If you shoot the ball, make sure that it'd go in!" he shouted at Kuroko, grinning.

And with that last dunk, the juniors won that day's practice match.

… - … - … - … - …

"Kuroko-chan, you're going back now?" asked Koganei, seeing the blue-haired girl had came out from her curtain, clad in her school uniform.

Because Kuroko was the only female player in the team, she had to share the changing room with everyone with only curtains that separated her side with the boys. Kuroko didn't mind at all, even when she saw the half naked boys changing clothes. It seemed that she had been used to it.

"Yes. I have an appointment with someone, so I better be off now," she answered, pulling off the ribbon that she had used to tie her hair.

"Okay, be careful on the way. Nice work today," said Hyuuga with a soft smile to their female player.

Kuroko bowed and prepared to leave the changing room. But something thrown to her and she reflex to caught it. She looked at a bottle of energy drink that had been thrown at her and turned her blank gaze to Kagami, who smirked at her with the same energy drink in his hand.

"Take it, you deserve it"

She nodded and smilling a little, before disappeared out from the changing room.

"Is it just me or I saw Kuroko smiled?"

… - … - … - … - …

She walked along the street full of people, with her bag on her left hand and her phone on the other. Slipping past throng of people, she managed to keep her phone on her hand.

"I told you that I'm on the way there"

"**But, Tsuya-chan, I'm so bored already. I've been waiting for you all day!"** whined someone on the other side of her phone.

"Today is our club's first practice afterschool, remember?". She reached hospital and got in.

"**Oh yeah, that's right! How was it? It was fun, ne~"**

"It was…" she paused for a while, recognizing someone that she really didn't want to meet at all. Hurriedly, she got into the lift, hoping that person didn't see her.

"**Tsuya, what's wrong?" **

"Nothing, Senpai. I'll tell you later. I'm in the lift already"

"**If you say so. Come, hurry~!"**

The lift had reached her destination floor. Putting her phone back to her bag, she got out of the lift and walked down the corridor, until she reached a room. She knocked for a while, letting the patient knew her presence.

"Come in" a voice said from inside the room.

She opened the door and saw a certain brunette sitting on the bed near the window. He had tall and big figure, a figure that's so fit for athletes, but he also had warm brown eyes. He was smilling at her, gesturing her to sit down beside him.

"Finally! I thought it'd be forever until you reach here, Tsuya-chan~" the brunette exclaimed, putting his black phone on the drawer beside him.

"I told you already, Kiyoshi-senpai, I had practice" she scolded, but a smile forming on her face. She sat down on the chair beside his bed. "How was your day, Senpai? You didn't sneak out from your room, did you?"

He only laughed for his response. Really, even if he told her he didn't, she'd still know that he did sneak out from his room.

"Senpai…"

"Teppei-kun, I come to take some checking" A nurse came in, cutting off whatever Kuroko was about to say.

"Ah, Kirisawa-san! Thank God, you just saved me from Tsuya's lecture time!". Kiyoshi chuckled, making Kuroko glaring daggers to him.

But then Kuroko shook her head, and smile politely at the nurse. "Good afternoon, Kirisawa-san".

The older female noticed Kuroko and smiled back at her. "Ara~ Tsuya-chan is coming again today! I'm still doubting that you two aren't going out~".

"Kirisawa-san, we've told you many times that we aren't. Tsuya is a cute sister of mi~ne," Kiyoshi answered with mocking pout on his face.

"Hai, hai, I believe you~ Now, give me your hand, Teppei-kun". The nurse took Kiyoshi's arm and began the checking.

Kuroko only smiled seeing the nurse did her checking. She met Kiyoshi about two years ago at the basketball court in the street. He helped her when someone bumped into her and making her vanilla shake poured all over her uniform. Kiyoshi lent her his shirt so that she didn't have to wear drenched uniform all the way to her house. Ever since then they met regulary and became friends. She told him many things, about basketball, her teammates, and many other things. He also told her everything, about his school, his new-formed basketball club, and so on. Even when he was injured in the middle of the match in his freshman year, Kuroko diligently came to visit him at the hospital.

Kiyoshi was like a brother to her, a place that she could poured down all of her emotions. That's why Kiyoshi was the only one who knew everything about her, even better than her own family. He also knew about her former teammates, and why she hated them so much. Kiyoshi was the one who informed her about Seirin beforehand, and he's also the reason why she went to Seirin.

"Okay, I'm done with the checking. I'll leave you two lovebirds now~" she teased them and out of the room quickly.

"Haa… Kirisawa-san is always like that," he chuckled. Kuroko giggled too, used by the antique of the older female. "Ne, Tsuya-chan, come come sit here~". Kiyoshi patted on the space on his bed.

"Senpai, I can't sit on patient's bed. Besides, I've enjoyed sitting on this chair already"

"Aaaawww, Tsuya~~ Come on, sit here besides Onii-chan~"

But then Kuroko's phone rang loudly, indicating an incoming call. She reached inside her bag and pulled out her phone. Seeing the caller id, she sighed loudly. Kiyoshi saw her expression and could tell immediately who was calling her.

"Is it _him_ again?" he asked. His playful expression gone, replaced with seriousness.

"Yes. _He_ called me many times everyday, even after I ignored it all the times. At this rate, I won't be surprised if someday I'd find _him_ waiting in front of my house…"

"Give the phone to me, Tsuya"

"What do you want to do about it? Don't tell me you're going to answer it". She handed her phone to Kiyoshi. Not really caring what the older male would do with it.

"Of course not". He plugged out the battery, making the ringing sound died down abruptly. After satisfied with the silent phone, he smiled again and patted his bed again, signaling Kuroko to come sit beside him. "Now, come here, Imouto. Give Onii-chan a story to tell~".

Shaking her head, she finally gave in and sat on the bed beside him. "Okay. What story should I tell you, now?"

"Tell me how was your first practice going~"

… - … - … - … - …

Kiyoshi finally let her go after she convinced him many times that she had to get home already. She didn't really mind staying at the hospital though, she sometimes staying over there, but she had homework that she had to submit the next day and she was sure she wouldn't be able to finish it if she stay beside Kiyoshi.

Kuroko got out from the hospital, ready to coming back home. But she halted her steps when she saw someone leaning on the hospital gate. His eyes pierced sharply to her.

"I've been waiting for you to come out, Kuroko. It has been a while"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry, it has been a while since I last updated ;_; I have no excuses, it's pure my fault because I couldn't find the right words for what would happen in this chapter...  
But, I'm out of it and finally finished this story! Many guessed who is the person that waiting for Kuroko in the previous chapter, you can find out about him in this chapter guys~ No one guessed about him though, hehe  
and for those who's curious about Kuroko's brother that appears on this chapter, you can check him on my profile ;)

thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys, it really makes me happy TT_TT for those who left reviews as a guest, please refer your nickname so that I can still reply you through my post.  
Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

"It has been a while, Kuroko"

Kuroko froze. She did see him when she just got into hospital earlier, but she didn't expect that he knew she was there and waited for her to come out. Panic started to creep into her system. She really didn't want to meet any of her former teammates at the moment, including this one. What had they done hurt her so much, and she wasn't ready to face any of them. Taking a deep breath, she tried hard to compose herself.

"Long time no see, Midorima-kun". Kuroko nodded at him.

He nodded back at her, then adjusted his glasses to keep it in place. A blue napkin, his lucky item for the day, clutched tightly on his bandaged fingers.

"I see you're still coming here, Tetsuya. It's a good thing that my dad called me to come over today and I happened to saw you earlier. So I thought that I better wait for you, not that I missed you or something," he muttered the last part quietly, but Kuroko heard it and decided to just ignore his tsundereness.

"Ah, I forgot to greet Uncle Keniichi at my visit today. I hope he doesn't get mad"

Midorima's father, Midorima Keniichi, was the owner of that hospital. He also specialized in bones and muscles structure, and happened to be Kiyoshi's doctor.

"Of course he won't, he will never get mad at you. But he does hoping that you'd come over for dinner sometimes. He and my mother. Mother always asking for you and gets worried often"

"I'm really sorry for that. Please tell Aunt Yoshino that I'm fine, Shin-kun"

"Hn"

Awkward silence filled between them. Neither knew what to say to each other. Sure, they were childhood friends, their families knew each other well, and both Kuroko and Midorima enjoyed each other company so much. But ever since Kuroko's resignation from basketball club at their middle school year, their friendship became awkward. MIdorima because he didn't know why Kuroko resigned from the club after their final match and choose no-name school like Seirin for her high school. Kuroko because she felt betrayed by him for taking the others side instead of her and took part hurting her feeling, even in the slightest.

Sadness began to creeped its way into her heart again, but she shook it off immediately. She didn't want to break down in front of anyone, especially her former teammates, even if it was her childhood friend. But unfortunately for her, he saw that sadness in her eyes.

"Tetsu-…"

"SHIN-CHAN! ARE YOU DONE YET? CAN WE GO HOME NOW?". A loud voice boomed startling them, breaking the tense air around them.

Takao Kazunari pedaled what seemed like a rickshaw to approach his current teammate. He was waiting for Midorima in front of the hospital because the glasses teen said that he needed to see his father. After such a really long time, Midorima still didn't come out and Takao got frustrated. He really wanted to go home and rest, after all they were just going back from their afternoon practice.

"Shin-chan…. How cruel of you? I've waited for hours and-… Ara?" his rant stopped when he realized there was a girl beside his green-haired teammate.

Out of reflex, Midorima stepped forward so that Kuroko couldn't be seen and faced Takao. He knew that his childhood friend didn't like to be seen whenever she was feeling distraught. "Takao, you can go home now. I still have something to do".

"Eh? But that girl-"

"None of your business". Midorima dragged Kuroko away with him, leaving Takao behind. He needed to know what had caused her feeling this despair. He had been avoided it for too long, so he would be there for her now.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Takao's wails faded as they took more steps away.

"Are you sure your friend would be okay?" asked Kuroko. She knew that Midorima would question her about many things, and she was hoping to get away from him.

"I don't care. All I care now is how to make you answer all of my questions".

After walking for quite a while, they finally reached a small basketball court beside the hospital. The court seemed nice, and fortunately for Midorima, no one used that court at that moment. He sat on one of the benches there and motioned Kuroko to sit beside him. Knowing that there was no way to escape anymore, she sat down quietly.

Midorima took a good look on the girl next to him. She seemed better than the last time he saw her. When she told him about her resignation back at middle school, she looked so vulnerable and exhausted. Her eyes full of sorrow and forlorn, that he couldn't help but worried for her. He tried to reach for her, wanting to help her for ease. But she pushed him away, telling him that he couldn't help her if he was one of the reason that hurted her. He didn't know what she meant by that, and abandoned her because of his ego. He let her away, even if he knew she needed someone by her side. He felt so bad, and he wanted to repair his mistake now.

"You haven't answered any of _his _calls,". _'Okay, that's a bad thing to ask first'_ Midorima thought because as soon as he let that words out, Kuroko's posture stiffened.

"If you talk to me because of _him_, then I'll take my leave now". She got up and turned her back to leave, but Midorima caught her arm, not letting her to go.

"No, don't. I'm sorry that I brought that up, but _he_'s getting impatient that you didn't answer any of _his_ call, Tetsuya. You know how _he_ is, especially if it's related to you".

"So what? _He _doesn't own me, Shin-kun. It's up to me that whether I want to answer or not," she answered while trying hard to kept her composure to not breaking down in front of the bespectacled teen.

"Then answer me this, what happened in our last year back in middle school? Why did you resign from the club? Why.. Why you said that it was all _our_ fault?"

Silence was all he got for his answer. Kuroko had looked away from him, so he couldn't read any of her emotions. But he could see Kuroko's body shook a bit. Knowing that his childhood friend were trying hard to keep strong, Midorima putted both of his hand on her shoulders and forced her to turn around to face him. True enough, even though Kuroko hide her face with her bangs, he recognized her eyes that glistened with tears. Midorima quickly gave his blue napkin for his lucky item that day to her, which she accepted hesitantly.

"Tetsuya… Look, I don't know what my fault is, but I'm sorry. It's not that I'm worried about you or anything, but-…"

"If Shin-kun wasn't worried about me, then Shin-kun doesn't have to apologize to me," Kuroko cutted in. Her tone filled with mock sadness.

"It's-… It's not like that!"

Kuroko smiled when she saw Midorima stumbled with his words. She always knew that he's a tsundere, even though he sometimes said something cold, he actually cared a lot.

"Yes, yes, Shin-kun. I understand that Shin-kun can't help but being tsundere".

"I'm not a tsundere!" Midorima denied with red face while Kuroko chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, Shin-kun, but it's late already and I'm tired. I'd like to go home now. Maybe we will continue our talk later?"

"You're right. I'll escort you to your house then".

"No, Shin-kun. I'm okay by myself".

"I insist".

Kuroko sighed and let Midorima dragged her home. She looked into their interwined hands and smiled happily. At least, she got her childhood friend back to her, although he still didn't know his own fault. But he had apologized to her, so she would forgive him. Just him though, because Midorima was such a good friend since they were child. And Kuroko would guide him so that he would be back to Midorima Shintarou that she had known since a long time ago.

… - … - … - … - …

The trip to Kuroko's house was filled with silence. Neither of them said anything to each other, but it was fine for them. The silence was comfortable, and just being in the other's presence was nice enough.

When both of them arrived in front of Kuroko's house, they saw a blue haired male came out from blue Mitsubushi Lancer Evolution X MR that was parked outside the house. The said male looked like in his early twenty.

"Ah, you're home already, Onii-sama," greeted Kuroko to the blue haired male.

The blue haired male looked up and smiled at Kuroko and Midorima. He walked into the gate and approached both of them.

"Yes, Tetsuya, I finished work early today. And thank you for bringing my sister home, Shintarou. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you, Touya-nii san, but I really have to go home now before Mother gets worried. Mother and Father would really like it though if both you and Tetsuya will come over for dinner sometimes," answered Midorima politely.

"We would love to. I'll let you know if Tetsuya and I can come to visit. Please give my regards to Uncle Keniichi and Aunt Yoshino, Shintarou".

"I will. I better take my leave now, I'll see you around, Tetsuya?"

"Of course, Shin-kun. Just message me".

With that Midorima nodded to the siblings and walked away to get home. Kuroko waved a bit and turned around to her brother, who beckoned her to get inside.

… - … - … - … - …

Kuroko Touya was a smart and responsible young man. At his 22, right after he graduated from university, he took over all of his parents business in Japan, while both of his parents managed their business overseas. Even if he was swarmed with load of works as a young entrepreneur, he always prioritized his family first. That was why he took a great care of his only sister while both of their parents away, with only one maid in their house. He really loved his sister, and would listen to everything she said even if he was in the middle of his work. That was also why he knew everything that going on with his sister.

"I'm glad that you're talking to Shintarou again," said Touya when he saw his sister came out from her room, clad in fresh white shirt and a pair of red plaid shorts.

Kuroko sat on the sofa beside her brother, who was sorting his paperworks. She picked one of them and scanned its content.

"He waited for me outside the hospital while I was visiting Kiyoshi-senpai and demanded to talk to me".

"It went well then?"

She nodded and gave the paperwork back to her brother.

"How is Kiyoshi?"

"He's fine. Uncle Keniichi said that his therapy went smoothly and he could go back to school soon".

"It's good. Say, Tetsuya, you haven't talked to _him_ ever since that time, right?"

"No, I always avoid his calls. What's wrong, Onii-sama?"

Touya took a deep breath. He really didn't want to upset Tetsuya, knowing that she didn't want to care about anything related to _him_. But his sister had to know what happened, for Touya didn't want to keep any secret from her.

"_He_ called me when I was still at work this afternoon asking for you. I told _him_ that if you don't want to talk to _him_, then so be it. _He _sounded reluctant though, but I can't be sure".

"Mmmm… I see…"

"You can't avoid _him_ forever, Tetsuya. You have to face _him_ sooner or later. Just prepare yourself".

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Onii-sama," answered Tetsuya softly. She was still contemplating how would she react when the day she would meet _him_ come.

Seeing this, Touya's gaze softened and he pulled his sister to his embrace.

"I know it would hard for you, Tetsuya. But you're my sister, and I'm sure you'd be fine".

She nodded again, burying her face into her brother's chest.

"Touya-sama, Tetsuya-sama, dinner is ready," called their only maid, Hotaru, from the dining room.

"Come on, Tetsuya, get up," said Touya, but Tetsuya still buried her face deep on his chest. Smiling softly, Touya cradled her and carried her up for dinner.

… - … - … - … - …

A young teenager was sitting in front of his computer inside his room. A photo of five boys and a girl displayed on his computer. A smirk plastered on his face, while he flipped over his phone on his right hand back and forth.

"We will meet soon, Tetsuya. I assure you that".


End file.
